The Unraveling Of Me
by MagicLightBulb
Summary: Nora's life sucks. She is poor and lives with a very happy-handed roommate. She wants more out of life. When a gorgeous man moves in next door he is nothing like anyone she has ever met. As her life falls apart, will he be there to pick up the pieces? NoraxPatch
1. Chapter 1

_**~This is a hush hush story! It is set in Nora's point of view. I hope you like it and please R&R!~**_

My name is Nora Grey.

My life kind of sucks.

I live in the most dangerous part of town, my roommate, Scott, is a drunk and I work in a cheap bar with _lots_ of horny men. I'm 19.

Oh and I have no family. They all died or ran off. Joy.

I had a best friend. She was a liar and manipulative. The one good thing in my life, she ruined. You see, I used to live in a cheap, shabby apartment a little further into town. It was nice. Safe(ish). I had a job at a nice restaurant and earned minim wage. I wasn't doing too badly. One night, she and her boyfriend (what ever his name was), were staying there while I visited my mum in hospital and when I came home a few days later, all she left me was an torn up apartment, about ten different holes in the wall and though it was a good idea to steel all my belongings. Oh and I forgot the part where she leaves me a note basically saying:

Thanks for the extra cash and clothes; I hope your life now sucks and that you have no one.

So from there I got evicted, lost my job because I couldn't even afford to buy new works shirts or even get to work on time. I did eventually find an apartment but with a roommate who has very happy hands. But I'm not even that cheap, there is no way in heaven or hell I would EVER actually sleep with him. I'm not desperate.

I found a job at this really run down looking bar, with brick walls and dull lights. It's very secluded most of the day, but at night there are (generally) old men, hell they barely classify as men, more like very adolescent teenagers, but the money is the only reason for me staying there and not running for the hills.

Oh, and not to mention, I'm not even human.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturdays are the best. I have no work and Scott is always off doing something. I don't question it. Scott has a utilitarian short hair cut with sandy-brown eyes with a slight fraction of hair at his chin.

I've been lounging around all morning doing a whole lot of nothing. I swear I saw a truck at the front of the unit but I thought nothing of it. Usually there are dirty dishes and vacuuming to be done but I couldn't sleep last night from nightmares of the past, so I did it all then. Scott didn't even wake up.

I hear a bang at my door and I wonder who it could possibly be. One of Scott's drug dealers. Crap. I grab my wooden baseball bat that I bought and went to the door. My hand was mere inches from the knob when the person knocked again. Jeez, they obviously had the patients of a 5 year old. I slowly open to door, my heart skips a beat and my breathe falters. This is not what I expected.

Staring back at me were midnight black eyes. Looking into them was like catching a glimpse of the darkest of souls. He was the perfect male specimen. Sun kissed skin, stretched over a long, lean body that towered several inches over me. His black hair dangled at ear length in soft waves. Something about him was off; like he wasn't human. In his hands was a plain brown box labelled clothes. He looked from me to the bat back to me with a raised brow and cleared his throat with lingering eyes on my legs.

"Hi I'm Patch, I just moved to the unit across from you, I think. See when I got told there was an apartment for sale and I bought it all I was told was that it was an apartment on the 2nd floor, but which apartment that is I'm unsure of, I was hoping there is a chance you might know which one it is." He said, coming to a stop when he realised he was rambling.

I stood there saying nothing and then snapped out of my patch ridden haze. "Uh, no sorry no I had no idea an apartment was even for sale."

"Well thanks anyway I'll just call the landlord," He started to turn around but then suddenly spun back towards me "I didn't even catch your name."

"Oh, Nora." I said quietly as if I were questioning it.

"Nice to meet you Nora, see you around." Patch said before he turned around with a sly smirk on his face and walked to the lift fully knowing his effect on me.

I slam the door shut and press my back against it, dropping my bat. What just happened? One minute I'm preparing myself to face some high guy, when out pops an angel like creature and I can barely even remember my name. But in saying angel like creature I can feel a different energy about him. See, I'm nephilim; half human, half fallen angel and so is Scott. I can always pick out nephilim's from a crowd but Patch isn't one. He's more feels more powerful.

I dwell on the subject for what seems to be hours, then finally give up. I'll find out soon enough. I walk into my bedroom at what seems like the perfect time. A loud bang of the door and I know he's home. The door closes itself and I hear Scott calling me. He's been drinking devilcraft ever since I moved in and he realised that I am not just some human weakling, so when he comes home drunk and abusive I conceal myself. I quickly lock my poor excuse for a door and move my dresser in front if it knowing that he could easily break down the door on its own. Even this won't hold him back, but for now it's the only thing I can do. I hear the door start to come off its hinges and then it brakes. He pushed the dresser out of the way and stumbles forward. He looks towards me and can barely string together a sentence.

"Come herree Noorraa,"

I take one step forward in an attempt to kick him in the nuts, but he catches on to my actions and grabs hold of my leg, yanking me down onto the ground on my side; possibly breaking my arm and hitting my head. I yelp out from the impact and peer up at him, but I don't move.

He takes that as a good sign, and before he can contemplate what my next move is, I use all my force yank one of his legs out from under him and I stand as rapidly as I can and push him so he's laying face down on the ground and I stand on him. This position won't hold long so I use my time. I discover a shard of glass on the caramel- brown floor near the door, bolting over to pick the minute piece up and run back to a fuming Scott. He is on his knees, his eyes widen slightly when he registers my little, but painful tool and barges for me. I side step him and as his back is facing me I stab him right in the spine.

Scott doubles over in pain, curling into a futile position and I run. I sprint out of my bedroom and dash to the front door. I put out my right arm, wincing as I remember falling on it and put out my left arm instead. When I'm in my hallway I scan my options and run to the nearest door and knock; heavy and hard. I hear a loud bang from my apartment and I know instantly that he has risen. I see the door open and I stumble inside and close the person's door and locking it. I turn to see a very confused Patch. Before I can explain my reasons for barging in, I fall into the light world of unconsciousness in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

_**~Disclaimer, I don't own any of these characters or the quote 'nothing is endless' but I do own the story line. As always, please R&R and if you have any ideas for me feel free to comment them~**_

I wake up to an extreme pounding in my arm. I groan. Ugh, can't the world be a little nicer? I attempt to sit up. I rest on my one elbow and hear shuffling from the other room; that's when I become aware I'm not at home, where ever that may be. I hear footsteps coming closer and then a figure appeared in the door way. Patch. The memories come rushing back to me. Scott. The fight. Falling unconscious in Patch's arms. I peer up at him and notice that he's not wearing a shirt. Holy crap on a cracker. He is literally perfect. I could ogle him all day. One look and I could tell visited the gym regularly.

I see him smirking at my last thoughts and cannot decide whether I want to wipe the smirk of his face or kiss it. No, definitely not the last one.

"Thank you for the warm welcome but I'm a little curious towards why the sudden appearance at my door and passing out in my arms?" His eyes glimmer with amusement.

I think of any excuse I can, I was mugged, they hit me over the head and I just happened to run to him? No that wouldn't work. I stare blankly at Patch and think of nothing. Then an idea pops in my head.

"There was a burglar in my house and they hit me in the head and I fell over, but I quickly got up and ran here. They must off hit my head hard because I fell unconscious I your arms." I lied quite terribly, speaking swiftly.

"Nora, you are probably the worst liar I have ever met", He announced crossing his arms over his chest; still smirking, "Hmmm, how bout this, just because I am amazing, we will drop the subject and I'll go rumble us up something."

"Well your amazingness is debatable but that sounds like a good idea," I pause, biting my bottom lip fairly hard. Then I realise something, "Did you seriously just say "you'll rumble us up something"?" I mimicked his low voice poorly.

"And if I did?" He said trying to mimic my voice.

Rolling my eyes, I sit fully up and wince. My head and arm both throb. I sit for a moment attempting to stop my head from spinning. After a few seconds the spinning doesn't stop so I try and stand up. Big mistake. I stand for less than 10 seconds and my legs buckle forward.

With inhuman speed Patch is right beside me; catching me before my knees touches the ground. Instantly I notice two things; one, my suspicious about Patch were true; he isn't human and the other is we are incredibly close. If I were to tilt my mouth up at the right angle our lips would meet. Instead we search each other's eyes, not looking for anything particular, just getting lost. We stay in our bubble for what feels like hours, then a fresh wave of pain burns through my arm and I grimace and Patch notices. Why aren't I healing?

Patch lays me down on his black sheets and I immediately wish I could have our moment back.

"Angel, I am going to go and get you some painkillers and then cook you and I breakfast, Okay?"

"Uh, yeah, Okay." I say awkwardly. Wait did he just call me angel?

Patch walks out and I properly look around for the first time. Every wall is painted black but one, it's painted white with the words 'Nothing is endless' in black print. I wonder if that has some significant meaning. The room has a king sized bed and black chestier drawers opposite the bed. I wonder how many girls Patch has had in this bed, I mean-

My thoughts are cut off by a cold shiver up my spin then Patch himself. He was holding a glass of water and two small, white pills, saying nothing more than, "These should do the trick." I slowly reach with my right arm and take the offerings.

I swallow quickly, giving Patch the empty glass. He takes it from me and walks out again. I snap back to reality and I realise that Scott didn't find me. I can't decide whether that's good or not. This way he doesn't know where Patch lives but what happens if I go home and he's there? And still angry? I mean there is literally nothing I can do. I've tried moving out; that resulted in one broken arm, three fractured fingers and a broken leg, oh and a blood oath saying '_If I ever try to move out again I will deteriorate into dust' _whoopdee friggen doo. I could try to kill him. Ha, like that would ever happen. I muse over the topic; I mean why does he even want me there?

A good half an hour of stressing over the topic, Patch finally strolls back in, seeming less awkward than he was.

"Okay, so angel, I have breakfast all laid out for you, but the question is can you walk or not? I mean I'm totally fine with carrying you but the choice is yours," He gives me one of his sexy smirks that make me want to kiss him all day. He has a thoughtful look in his eyes then he suddenly speaks. "Actually I changed my mind, I will carry you, considering you track record with walking is a little shaky."

I laugh at his last remark and see something change in his expression. Its softens, maybe. As he starts to walk over to me, I remember my question.

"Hey, why do you keep calling me angel?" I muse.

"Because I can?"

"I don't like it." What I mean is I'm no angel. I would be considered more like the devil.

He grins. "It stays angel."

As he picks me up honeymoon style only then do I actually realise what I am wearing. Or more like what I'm not wearing. I have only a large black shirt on and I'm not even wearing a bra. Holly hell, how did that happen? I cross my arms over my chest and memorise the style of Patch's apartment.

It's similar to the bedroom all the walls are painted black and the roof white. Storage boxes are lying around everywhere but in the middle of what I'm assuming to be the lounge room, is a small stable with two cups of coffee and delicious food. That's when the smell hits me and I swear it's like I've gone to heaven.

"So how come you've managed to unpack, by the looks of it, everything in the kitchen when you only moved here yesterday?" I question and he sets me down at one of the two chairs at the table.

"Well Angel, I assume you know that I am not exactly human," His bluntness momentarily surprises me but then he continues, "And I know for a fact you aren't human either, but don't worry it's not like I make a habit of telling people about being one of the fallen, so I won't blab."

His remark about being a fallen catches me off guard and he knows it to. I look at his face, to find it pretty much emotionless. What happened to the nice Patch? Ugh, men I swear are worse than women sometimes.

He must off seen the look on my face and started to laugh. That's when I become aware of the fact that I am scowling. Damn, well at least I know I'm not going to be hunted by some random human rebellious group. It's Patch who speaks first.

"Anyway, now that we've got that settled why don't we finish our breakfast and see where the day leads us?" Patch suggests with a goofy grin on his face.

I begin to open my mouth to agree when my stomach rumbles. I burst out laughing, along with Patch. His laugh is deep and rumbling, but all at the same time it could light up a room, well really just his presence could have the same effect.

As were eating, I watch him. His laugh, his smile, his personality. He is pure light. But in saying this I realise, what ever we have going on here, I must let go of. I will not drag him down with me.


	4. Chapter 4

_**~Disclaimer I don't own the Hush Hush characters and please read and review your thoughts and ideas~**_

I had been avoiding him for the past two weeks.

For the past two weeks, I ignored him when he tried to hold conversation in the hallway, both times he knocked at my door and generally everywhere but no matter how hard I tried, I could not stop thinking about him. His midnight eyes, his killer smirk, his gorgeous face, just him and I don't even get why. I mean I've spent a day with him and suddenly I'm hooked?

Scott has been worse than normal. He is always angry and on edge, always watching my every move like a true stalker, he won't even get drunk. I hide in my bedroom most of the time, well as best as you can without the door. I called the hardware shop but they didn't answer. Asscrowns.

But I am still not healing. I know I am still Nephilim; I can run just as fast and invade others minds, just not heal myself. I could ask Scott but I quite like my arm intact so that's a no. Patch is just out of the question.

When I got to work this morning my boss was mad, I mean he always is, but today he was worse. As I stepped through the door, on time may I add, all I heard was, "GET YOUR ASS OVER TO THE BAR AND DON'T WASTE ANYMORE OF MY TIME." Let's just say, his mood hasn't improved all at all today and I'm starting to question if it's his time of the month.

Checking the time it's 9:38 PM, damn I still have about 5 hours left. I pick up a customer's order and turn in the direction of the table they should be sitting at. The customer has blood shot eyes, a short black hair cut and a beer belly. The man probably in his 50's, but looks about 70 and homeless. They are generally the worst; always horny and generally here to get drunk and somehow laid. I walk over, procrastinating as I do. When I finally reach his table him is trying (emphasis on the trying) to smirk, but instead looking like he is having serious gut pains.

"Here you go, do you want anything else." I say with no emotion.

"How bout a piece of you sugar."

My mouth twists in disgust and my anger rises, I am very tempted to hit him over the head with the glass on the table. I lean in and put my mouth near his ear and whisper, "How about you get your drunken ass out of here and hope you don't die on the way home."

His eyes widen and I stomp away and to the bar and find nothing for me there. I walk to the backroom and take off my apron, revealing my work uniform. It's only a black singlet tucked into a skirt. I put my reddish hair in a bun and take a seat upon an empty crate, putting my back against the wall.

Closing my eyes, I leant my head back and my first thought was him. Why was it always him? I imagined our first meeting, his cluelessness and I could feel myself smiling. After about 5 minutes of Patch ridden daydreams, I stepped back into the main room. As always men are staring at the surrounding women and the women are looking for the fastest way out of here.

As I glance around I found nothing out of the ordinary.

But I couldn't help having the feeling someone was watching me.

The time is about 2:15AM when I leave my shift for home. It seems like every twenty seconds I peer behind my shoulder and find nothing but a disserted street. I can feel a set of eye at the back of my head and I am beginning to wish the person would just show themselves. I hate surprises.

I come to an abrupt stop, before I can react; a fat hand is put over my mouth and another with an iron-viced grip on my hip. I feel a heavy body behind me breathing hard and I realise it is the mundane for the pub.

I pound down on his thonged foot, and twist my elbow around, colliding it with his face. There was a loud grown and his arms go limp. I push myself from his body and his crashes to his knees clutching his head.

For a moment I stare down and take pity on him. I don't know why, but something inside me thought to leave him without further harm. That wasn't my brightest idea. At speed faster than light, a new figure appears in front of me and stabs me in the stomach with a silver hunting blade. Before I can get a look of my attacker, he and his fat friend are gone. Poof.

My hands clutch at my abdomen and I fall to the concrete ground on my side. I look around the street and find no one but dull lights to comfort me. I peek down at my womb and notice I am not healing again. I curl into a ball, crying. As darkness comes closer my last thought is Patch's face. Out of all the ways I thought I would go, this wouldn't be the way.


	5. Chapter 5

_**~Sorry, this is only a short chapter. Disclaimer I don't own Hush Hush characters. I am trying to update as much as I can. Please read and review and any ideas are welcome~**_

_Patch's POV_

Something's off. I don't know what, but there is. A wave of emotions flow through me and suddenly the TV isn't entertaining anymore. I rise from my seat on the couch and enter the kitchen; I turn on the kettle and wait for it to boil. My hand restlessly taps against my thigh. Making a sudden turn, I quickly pull out the electrical cord for the kettle, aimlessly dumping it on the bench. My patience is dropping and I need to get out of here. Spotting my keys, I reach for them and quickly slam my door shut on my way out. As I am pacing the elevator, it dings and the doors open. I practically run out of the confined space into the streets.

Why am I so unsettled? It's like something from me is missing and I can't find it. I feel a pull to the opposite directing and I follow it. I wheeze my way through different alley ways and my feet come to an abrupt stop. My twitching becomes more intense and I feel the urge to run miles. As I turn my head to my right, I notice a small figure curled up on the pavement. Ah, some drunk teenage mortal.

My feet compel me to move forward, closer to the figure and that's when I notice it's a girl. Brownish hair covers her delicate face and white, slender arms are wrapped protectively over her midsection. I slowly crouch down and put a thick lock of hair between my fingers. As I do, a glimpse of the girls face is shown and I instantly recognise her. Nora.

Immediately I search her body for any harm; lifting up her limp arm I find a single gash and blood everywhere. Panic courses through me as I realise that she isn't healing. I gently place her arm down and take off my shirt, placing it under her head and I check for a pulse. No, no, no, no, no. I can't find a thing.

I begin to panic. All I can her is the sound of my own rapid heartbeat and I wish I could just give it to her. All of it. I shake and plead to her not to leave me and to come back, but nothing happens. As gently as I can, I lift her shirt just above her belly button and inspect the gash. Dry blood surrounds it and that's when it sinks in. I'm too late.

I stare at her motionless body for what seems to be an eternity, feeling my eyes water. I roughly put my hands on her arms and I cry for the first time in my life time.


	6. Chapter 6

_**~Disclaimer I don't own any Hush Hush characters. If you have any ideas please comment them, I love feedback. Please R&R~**_

_Patch's POV_

I remain with her body for hours. The sun is starting to set and I know I need to move her quickly. I brace my hands on my knees and look down at her. How can I even do this? I hear fast approaching footsteps and I quickly scoop her up bridal style, supporting her head, and run down the first ally way, not feeling her extra weight.

The footsteps slowly fade away as I run farther but I don't stop. I keep running for about 5 minutes until I reach my secluded town house. I kick the door open and I am instantly surrounded by the smell of cinnamon. Hmm, where did that come from?

I walk the short distance to the couch and place Nora down gently, kneeling next to her gorgeous face. I feel myself begin to cry once again and I wonder since when have I become such a wimp? As I reach down to grab her wrist, I swear I feel the slightest beat, but I know I'm hallucinating.

I lay on the floor, still holding her hand like it's my life line and I know that when I awake, I will have to bury her and let go; so for now I just enjoy my anchor.

As I wake, two things stand out to me, one; both my legs are asleep and I can't feel them, Two; when I sit up on my elbows and glance through sleepy eyes to where Nora should be, she isn't laying on the couch. I instantly become more aware of my surroundings.

I walk through every room, looking for any sign of her, thoroughly, and yet nothing. It's as if she got up and walked out the door. I stand dead still, straining my ears for anything; a muffled cry or even a call for help and that's when I hear it. That muffled cry. I sprint straight to the bathroom and realise that out of all rooms I skipped this one. Shaking my head I practically break the door off its hinges as it opens.

My breath falters as identical coloured eyes stare right back at me. This isn't right, her eyes were grey. She sits with her small chin resting on her knees, looking fragile. Her now pitch black eyes were shining and her brown hair framing her head.

"Angel?" I breathe out. I slowly take a step forward and she instantly flinches back. I stop in my tracks, bracing my hands forward.

"Nora, are you okay?" I say gently.

Through clenched teeth she replies, "Do. .Okay?"

I inspect her face carefully, seeing anger and confusion. I crouch down and rack my brain for any ideas on how to calm her.

"Look, Nora, I'm not going to harm you in any way, okay? But is there any chance that you know why you're alive now?"

"If I had answers I wouldn't be sitting here, now would I?" She says with a fiery tone.

I stare at her with the slightest amusement in my eyes and smirk, what has brought this side of her on? I rise from my position on the ground and begin to walk out of the room. I pretend not to hear her saying 'wait' and walk back into the lounge room, hearing smaller footsteps behind me. I smile to myself and abruptly turn on my heels, stopping right in front of her face. She comes to a sudden stop and looks at me with beautiful wide eyes.

"So this is how we are going to work, we're going to get you and I food, then you are going to tell me everything you can possible remember and we are going to solve what ever problems we still have. Then sleep." I speak with a hint of force.

"We?" She speaks so softly I almost miss it.

"Yep we'll do this together."

Nora's eyes seem to brighten, then shine and I know she will comply. I grab onto her small hand in mine and tug her forward into the kitchen. I gently squeeze her hand and she squeezes back.

After about ten minutes I have Nora calmly sitting at my wooden table, eating toast with vegemite. I decide to make one for myself, and sit with her. We eat in a comfortable silence, casually glancing at the other, making Nora blush.

When I see her empty plate I grab it and my own, washing it up and putting it in the drying rack. When I turn back to face Nora, I catch her staring and I give her my famous fox smirk.

In the girliest tone I could muster I said, "Kay, so you wanna go and paint our nails and braid each other's hairs and talk about the finest boys around?"

Nora burst out laughing and that sound warmed me to the core. It was the kind of sound that reminded me of the sun coming out for the first time in days. I watched her with a bright smile on my face as she calmed down. Walking over to her, I grabbed both of her hands and pulled her up so she was eye level with me. We stayed looking at each other for a while, holding hand and I knew then and there that somehow I would help her do the impossible, no matter the risk.


	7. Chapter 7

_**~Disclaimer, I don't own any of the Hush Hush characters sadly, but I do own this story. Please R&R and comment any ideas for the story! Enjoy! ~**_

_Nora's POV_

I wake to find my head in Patch's lap. Whoa, when did this happen? One of his hands is curved around my waist and the other has his and I fingers entwined. Remembering how we got there, my heart instantly sped up and my breathing became quicker. Patch stirred and I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep.

"You alright, Angel?" Patch's voice was husky from sleep.

"Uh, yeah," I whisper, trying to gain control of my rapidly increasing emotions,"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"It's fine," I twist my face in his lap and find his midnight eyes open, gazing down at me. For a moment I simply forget everything bad in my life and think of only Patch. Yesterday we spent the day going over my life story. Boring I know, but Patch seemed to be fascinated. I asked him questions also, but most were cleverly evaded. We ended up just watching mindless TV, getting lost in our own thoughts and we must off fallen asleep.

Fingers snap directly in my face and I see Patch's pirate smirk. "Enjoying the view angel?"

I sit up quickly and my world spins. Gah, head rush. I remain still for a number of seconds, and that's when remembered what I'm wearing. A small smile comes to my face as I remember Patch giving me his shirt and sweats. I turn to see Patch genuinely smiling at me, making me melt on spot. He's not wearing a shirt, and to be honest then only reason for me to think he actual owns shirts, is the fact that I'm wearing one.

I quickly stand and walk over to the fridge, pouring myself a glass of water. As I turn back to Patch, I find him watching me and I suddenly feel small under his stare.

I plaster a small smirk on my face as I say, "Enjoying the view Patch?"

He begins to smirk again, continuing to watch me as I sit at the opposite end off the couch. Putting the drink down on the ground, I suddenly have the urge to sit upside-down. Patch eyes me with curiosity when I cross my long legs facing the wrong side of the couch. I lean back and Patch puts his hands out to stop me from hitting the ground and I shake them off. Resting my arms and head on the ground I see Patch repeating my steps.

I laugh when I hear the thump of Patch's head pounding into the ground and hearing his groan. His hand immediately goes to his head, rubbing it methodically and I laugh even harder causing me to fall of the couch to the side, grabbing at my stomach and knocking the glass of water over.

Patch's legs flip him off the couch clumsily and he begins to blush. My laughing continues and Patch becomes red faced. My giggling dies down and I notice Patch turn on the TV. Some early morning show comes on, talking about some recent political development and I look at the clock and the bottom of the screen. My eyes nearly pop out of my head when I see the time. Holy alien babies everywhere, its 11:54AM.

With disbelief I pronounce and a shaky laugh, "Bloody hell, it's late. I honestly think this is the latest I've ever slept in."

"I have to agree with you," He steadily rises to his feet and walks over to me. I extend my hands, almost instantly feeling bigger, firmer hands in mine, tugging me to my feet. I come eye level to Patch and feel our fingers entwining. "So Angel, what's for breakfast today?"

"Hmm, how bout toast?" I inquire.

I see Patch grin. "You must have read my mind, Angel."

"Great minds think alike." I retort, turning around so I can drag Patch to the kitchen with me. Patch drops my hands and heads in the direction of the bread. I place myself down on a stool and watch Patch and the way he moves.

I know that Patch and I won't last as friends. Our relationship will evolve and I know I will fall in love with him. I also know that Patch, this one, single person will be my unbecoming.

Patch and I spend the day watching sappy chick flicks and eating popcorn. Considering its raining outside, there's not much to do so I dared Patch to watch girly movies with me because I know he won't refuse a dare.

At the base of my skull is a soft throb. It's been sticking with me all day, but I choose to ignore it. As I stand to go refill the bowl with popcorn, the throbbing intensifies and my legs become weak. Everything starts to blur together and I feel my knees give out.

The gentle throb has now become the pain from hell inside my head and I unleash a blood curling scream. I feel Patch cradling me, whispering soothing words, but the pain just won't go away. I vaguely hear a series of deadly screams released from my mouth, the pain seems to radiating all through my body, especially my back, and my face feels wet. I feel my body begin to spasm, causing me more pain. I begin to fiercely claw at my head, wanting the pain to go away.

"Please Patch...make it go away, I can't take it... I hurt everywhere. Patch, just please make it stop." I start to chant, sobbing whilst doing so.

I distantly hear Patch saying 'It's alright, I've got you Angel' and 'it's going to be okay' but he doesn't understand. The pain won't stop and I cannot withstand this much longer. I can hear the darkness calling me and I feel myself radiating towards it, hoping to be release from my suffering. I know this isn't the end of me, more or less an escape route that will cost me.

I unleash one final scream and my last though was of how beautiful Patch's face is when he sleeps.


	8. Chapter 8

_**~Disclaimer I don't own the hush hush characters. Please R&R and ideas and suggestions are always welcome! ~**_

_Patch's POV_

I pace the bottom length of my bed. Every few seconds I would check to see if Nora had moved. Every time she hadn't. She has a steady pulse and that is what I am holding onto. I walk to Nora's side and sweep a stray lock of hair off her peaceful face.

I return to my pacing. My king sized bed takes no space in my extensive room. The walls are painted a deep blue, a single lamp is placed next to the bed and chestier draws rest against the wall you face as you walk in.

After her last bloody curling scream was unleashed, she went into a deep unconsciousness and hasn't awoken since. I gently carried Nora to my black silk bed, laying her down as comfortably as I could and that's when the pacing started.

I could have been a good 2 hours before Nora stirred, rushing over to her side again, I held her hand and looking intently down t her. I feel a small squeeze from the small hand in mine and that's when she opens her midnight eyes.

They almost instantly widen in fear and Nora sits up abruptly. I see a wave of tears approach Nora's eyes, tumbling out instantly and I immediately go to comfort her. Rapping my arms around her shoulders, feeling her head rest on my chest and her arms immediately going around my mid section, squeezing me tight.

"Please Angel, what's wrong?" I whisper.

She opens her mouth, by her words are cut off by a sob. My grip tightens and I rest my chin on Nora's head. My arms remain vices as Nora continues to cry and every tear that falls breaks my heart.

"Hey, it's okay, I've got you and nothing will happen, okay?" I murmur into her hair.

Eventually her cries stop, pulling back; she looks me directly in the face. A small smile appears on her face and I know she saw something she liked. What that is, is unknown to me.

"What was wrong, Angel?"

"I don't know, I guessed I just freaked out. I mean, yesterday the pain, it was just horrible. I guess I thought that it was going to come back, so I panicked." Nora blurts out rather quickly.

"Well your fine now, Angel, but do you feel any pain at all? Do you want anything?" I say with caution. I swear if that pains back...

"Nah, its fine. Sorry for last night by the way..."

"Don't even worry bout that, but are you sure you're okay? Because if you're not, you need to tell me."I say, looking her dead on.

Nora giggles at my concern and shakes her head. "Nah, I told you, I'm fine. But thank you anyway."

She pulls me into a bear hug and I respond immediately. Running my hand up and down her back, I feel lumps and stiffen. Nora pulls away, gazing down at me with curiosity. I place my Angel to the side of me, pushing myself to my knees on the wooden floorboards. Grabbing the hem of my old T-shirt, I lift it exposing Nora's back and I can't help but gasp. Rigid scars run along the panes of Nora's back, with angry red outlines to them, suggesting them to be recent.

Nora tugs my shirt down and turns to look at me with annoyance.

"Do you make a habit of going around and looking at people's backs?"

"Do you make it a habit to have scars all over you back, which just happen to have come up very recently?" I retort with the same amount of annoyance.

Nora looks at me with the upmost confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"The scars on your back."

"You must be seeing things, cause I haven't got any scars." Frustration leaks from her tone.

"You do, look come with me to the bathroom and you'll see."

Grabbing her hands, I hoist Nora up and drag her to the bathroom. The small room is made up of completely pitch black walls and wooden floor boards. The white towels and sink give to room colour and the shower has a dark grey shade. A large mirror hangs in the middle of first wall you see.

I flick the light on and Nora ambles over to the sink, turning around she peers over her shoulder as she lifts the shirt mere inches, revealing a few of many scars running in mixed directions. She instantly gasps, much like my reaction and covers her face with both hands, letting the shirt fall back into place. I hear her begin to hyperventilate and I know she had no idea about these markings. I lead my Angel out of the bathroom and shut the door behind me, closing off any sight of the mirror.

My head ducks and I grab onto Nora's wrists, trying to draw them away for her beautiful face. "Hey, look Nora it'll be fine, I'm not sure how and why all of this is happening but I'll make sure everything will be okay. Just try and forget about it for a while."

Nora removes her hands from her face, red, puffed eyes gaze up at me and look with awe. "You're amazing, you know?"

"Angel, I know." I reply with a cocky smirk on my face.

With a smirk oh her face, Nora lightly smacks me on the chest and walks out to the kitchen. I instantly follow, eagerly awaiting food.

"What do you want for tea, Angel?"

"Hmm", she says giving a brief look around the kitchen, then looking up at me, "How about we order pizza?"

"Yeah that sounds good but you're ordering." I say with a playful tone.

"Fineee." Nora says, dragging out the word like a little kid.

The pizza comes in about 45 minutes and we eat it on the couch together, telling old stories about anything and everything. Nora tells me stories about what her and her mum used to do, before Blythe got sick. I told Nora stories about Rixon and I's pranks we used to play.

With question in her eyes Nora asks, "What happened to Rixon?"

"He's in hell." I say with bluntness.

"Okay, well, I'm not going to question that."

Standing up, I grab mine and Nora's plates and dump them into the sink. They can be washed tomorrow. Rubbing my eyes, I walk back over to the couch.

"Ready to go to bed? We've got a big day tomorrow."

A blush erupts in Nora's cheeks and I raise a brow. "Uh, do you have another hidden bedroom or something?"

A laugh escapes me. "No Angel, I'm going to sleep on the couch. If you need anything, just call me."

Nora instantly arises and begins to walk into the room. I turn my back, pushing all the decorative pillows off the couch but one. Hoisting a blanket off the end of the couch, I spread it over the whole thing and go to turn the light in the lounge room off.

As I'm lying down, I hear the dull click of the bedroom lamp and all light is off in the house. I hear the lightest 'goodnight Patch' and I fall asleep, fully content with life.


	9. Chapter 9

_**~Disclaimer, I don't own any of these characters! Please R&R as always and enjoy! ~**_

_Nora's POV  
_I sense his presence immediately. Before I can even think to open my eyes, there's a crash on the bed right at my side. Really? What a way to wake up. Groaning, I rolled my head over into the pillow in hope he'd go away and let me sleep. Yeah, that was a big fat nope.

"C'mon Nora," Rolling me back over, he starts to poke at my face, "I told you we have a big day."

Muttering something very unlady like under my breath, I turn to look at his very awake face. His face shows a mockery smirk and bright eyes. I can see the challenge in his eyes; he doesn't think I'll get up. I give him my sweetest smile and once again, push my face into my very comfortable pillow, pushing the palms of my hands to my ears.

I feel Patch's weight lift from the bed and I smile into the pillow. I hear the sink tap turn on and I push my face from the pillow, facing away from the door. I perceive Patch coming, grumbling, I push the black silk blankets over my head and wait for a strong grip to pull them back. Almost instantaneously a smooth, but strong hand tears the blanket from my hands. Freezing cold water drenches my hole top half, and I swear if looks could kill, he'd be dead five times over.

My reaction is exactly what he hoped for. I sprung up, standing on his soft bed; I pounce at Patch with rapid speed and knock him to the floor. We fall to the ground in a heap and suddenly, I'm not tired anymore. I straddle him, punching his hard chest. He lets me punch him for a while. Eventually, help grabs hold of my wrists and flips us.

"You know, you look good wet, Angel." With a wink he is gone.

I raise myself from the ground, walking out of the bedroom, I find Patch rampaging around the kitchen and I admire from the distance. I watch the way his muscles move through the material of his shirt. I see him rub his head and I can't help but laugh, he's so confused. At that moment, he whirls around with a frown set upon his jaw.

"Would you help me?"

I give out a dry laugh. "Isn't this your own kitchen?"

"Yeah, why?" Patch's tone drips confusion.

"Then you should know where everything is. I know this kitchen better than you do and I've only been here for like, 2 or 3 days tops!"

"Yeah, Yeah. I get it. Please help." Patch said with a pleading voice.

"Fine," I smirk, "But only if you leave me to sleep in as late as I want for the rest of the week. Wait, what is the time now?"  
A wide smile appears on his manly face and I become worried. What ungodly hour has he woke me up at? "About half past six."

"What the friggen hell! You woke me up NOW?"

"Actually about ten minutes ago." He smirks.

"Okay," I practically growl at him, "While I am cooking us something to eat, you are going to go to the closest town and buy me clothes because what ever we are doing today, I am not going around in this." I signal to my current wardrobe.

Patch's smirk grows bigger. "Why, Angel? That looks fine."

"Hmm, you're funny aren't you? Go now, please. I don't want to eat cold food." I dismissively wave my hand, focusing my attention on finding useful cooking appliances.

Patch walks off, and I begin to day dream. Humming to myself, I float around the kitchen and start to cook. I hear the jingle of keys behind me and I peer over my shoulder.

"You won't leave will you?" Patch's voice carries uncertainty.

I frown at the though. "I'm pretty sure if I wanted to leave already, I would have. And plus, you're buying me free clothes. How could a girl go wrong?"

He softly chuckles and I see tension released. "Alright, I should be back in about 20 minute's tops."

"Hey, Patch, are the shops even open?"

He winks. "Don't worry Angel, I'll find something."

"You better." I respond with a pointed look.

A small grin appears on his face. "Bye."

"Bye." And then he's gone.

I dance around the kitchen, singing along to the song in my head. As loud as, I sing while cooking and allow myself the pleasure of having fun.

_I'll run away with your footsteps_

_I'll build a city that dreams for two _

_And if you lose yourself_

_I will find you_

I take my dance party around the house, jumping around the furniture, getting louder and louder as I go.

_High on words we almost used_

_We're fireworks with a wet fuse_

_Flying planes with paper..._

I stop dead in my tracks. Fear courses through my body and I immediately begin retreat backwards. His pupils are glowing, his jaw is clenched. Anger radiates from his body and as he comes for me. My back hits a wall and I know there is no escape.

_Patch's POV_

I found some cheap clothes store in town and bought a few different clothing items for Nora. Jumping straight into the car, the radio instantly started up playing Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. A smile appeared of my face and I sung along.

As soon as I reached our home I knew something was off. I could see scratch marks clawing down the door and I ran straight in. I instantly noticed a small amount of blood on the wall, then I took in my surroundings. Everything was upside down or smashed.

A small, white letter lay folded at my feet. I slowly crouched down, and open it. I immediately flinch.

_Dearest lover boy,_

_I've taken your precious Nora and I probably won't give her back. Sorry. I hope your goodbye was good enough because it was your last. _

_-Scott._


	10. Chapter 10

_**~Disclaimer I don't own the hush hush characters. PLEASE R&R and any comments are appreciated. Enjoy! ~**_

_Nora's POV_

The fog in my mind begins to clear; I discover my ankles and wrists tried to the wooden chair I'm occupying. My eyes open and discover a set of sandy-brown eyes glare at me from across an unfamiliar room.

I squirm in my seat and immediately wince; the ropes bounding me to the chair cut into my skin causing blood to trickle down my wrists. I ache all over, feeling weak and useless.

"Ah, I see you're finally awake." An irritating voice lulls me out of my self pity.

At my first attempt to speak, my voice comes out husky. "Oh, good. It's my favourite person. Couldn't live without me I see."

"Get over yourself," He scoffs, "The only reason you're here is so I can get Patch. "

Narrowing my eyes, I slyly smirked at him. "Well, I guess you're out of luck then. He's not coming."

"Sweet Nora, I'm beginning to think you don't realise your value to Patch. He's in love with you. Obviously."

He must have been out of his mind (If he wasn't already). Seriously, how could he love me? Besides my darkness, we'd known each other a limited amount of days. I noticed Scott wildly grinning at my confusion and a question popped into my head.

"How do you know he's in love with me? It's not like you've been following..." My sentence cut off as I answered my own question. Of course he'd been watching. Stalking. Waiting for the right time to strike.

With a sudden eagerness, Scott commented. "So know that you've figured that out, let's get onto a fun subject. How are you alive? I mean seriously, Phoenix told me you were dead."

"YOU HAD SOMEONE KILL ME?" I roared.

A lopsided grin appeared on his face. "Nothing personal. Oh wait, it is."

"Why'd you do it?"

"Because you were in the way of my plan. So I made you weak; notice anything abnormal happening to you? No constant day dreaming? Could you heal yourself? That was all me. My devilcraft intake gradually grew larger, making me incredibly powerful. Eventually you would grow weaker, and your nephilim strengths grew weaker", He waved a hand dismissively, "Anyway, why are you alive?"

"It seems to be the million dollar question." I mutter.

"Well, you are pretty useless to me then," He strolls the length to a tall, white door, placing his hand on the handle and twisting. "Hmm, why don't I leave you with some company?"

I knew what sort of company he was talking about and I wanted to run away. Seconds later, a tall blond, unknown woman stepped into the room. Cold, detached eyes stared back at me. I felt an angelic presence wash through my senses and I knew she was a fallen.

"Well, what do we have here? A play thing. My lucky day." A smirk twisted on her face. Cracking her knuckles, she walked towards me with a silent threat in her eyes. "Oh, I'm Dabria by the way. If you see Patch anytime soon, say hi and tell him to call me."

"Nah, I'll pass." That rewarded me my first slap.

After about 10 minutes, the world started to become hazy. I screeched as she pulled by hair, repeatedly. My wrists and ankles were oozing out blood and my whole body ached. I felt a rough fist collide with the back of my head and a blanket of darkness push over me.

_Patch's POV_

Storming out of the apartment, I cringed as I spotted more claw marks along the wood of the house. Pulling out Nora's phone from my back pocket, I scroll through her contacts for a 'Scott'. Bingo! A Scott Parnell appeared with a contact number. I bolt into my car and start up the engine.

Tracking his number from my cell, I discover the phone to be located at an abandoned warehouse about 20 minutes from the apartment. I arrive to discover a large door sitting towards the right side of the building. Cautiously walking towards it, I hear a glass-shattering scream coming from inside and I recognise the voice.

Picking up my pace, I find myself walking down a long, white corridor. Following the muffled screams, I almost miss the man standing at the end of the hall. Coming to a halt, I wait for the screams to die down and for this man, presumably Scott, to say something.

A sharp-edged voice announces it's self. "Glade to see you came. As it turns out, we both have something the other wants."

My eyes narrow. "Okay then, I'll bite. What do you want from me?"

A figure appears from one of the many rooms in the hall. A tall, blond steps out and I instantly recognise her. Scott turns to face Dabria whispering something only they can hear. Dabria only responds with a slight nod. Turning back to me Scott wears a smirk, "Fancy us all being here at the same time. You see, I was just talking to my good friend Dabria here, and she was telling me about her most recent work. Your girlfriends face," he indicates too the door, then continues, "Now the only way to actually get to her is for you to do exactly what I want, you understand? I mean, because I'm sure Dabria would love to go and have some more fun with your sweet, little Angel in there if you don't."

My face became emotionless. "What do you want Scott?"

"Oh, only your soul."


End file.
